


i remain in a daze until dawn

by cute_lil_fluff



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sickfic, just sick boys being stubborn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 11:44:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19829500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cute_lil_fluff/pseuds/cute_lil_fluff
Summary: It's only typical that as soon as they get a few days off, Minghao gets sick. Jeonghan tries to tell him that it's "a product of his exhaustion" and that this break is "well-timed" for him to "rest and recuperate," but Minghao is pissed.





	i remain in a daze until dawn

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mainvocalrocky (infinityxu)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/infinityxu/gifts).



It's only typical that as soon as they get a few days off, Minghao gets sick. Jeonghan tries to tell him that it's "a product of his exhaustion" and that this break is "well-timed" for him to "rest and recuperate," but Minghao is pissed.

"Minghao!" Junhui's voice from behind him is piercing. Minghao winces. He doesn't dare to turn his head to face Jun, because he knows that moving too quickly will cause a pain like a sharp needle pressing into the base of his skull. He takes a deep breath as he waits for Junhui to catch up with him, willing away the nausea that is burning in his gut.

Then Jun is next to him, taking him by the elbow and drawing to the edge of their group. Not too far- neither of them particularly want to get lost in this maze of hallways- but far enough that they have some illusion of privacy from any curious ears. Junhui is certain that Minghao won't talk if he knows that there are twelve people listening.

It's safe to say that none of them really _like_ award shows. Sure, it's exciting to be invited and to be nominated for awards, and nothing can beat the feeling of being recognised for all of your hard work, but the actual events themselves are always more stressful than enjoyable.

This one is more gruelling to get to than most because they know that waiting on the other side is a whole weekend free of schedules. On top of that, it's even worse for Minghao because he feels like absolute crap.

A stage crowded by warm bodies and flooded with bright lights is no help to an aching head. His whole body is trembling with exhaustion and every time he bows down he is forced to grab onto someone's sleeve as not to fall on his face with the wave of dizziness that hits him. And award shows come with _a lot_ of bowing.

It's frustrating when you put so much work into something, so many hours spent rehearsing, so much time spent promoting, only to fall at the final hurdle. He can hardly make a good impression on the other idols that are swarming the place and the hundreds of fans waiting to witness the best of him when he's feeling so crummy.

At this point, he just wants to get through tonight. He just wants to survive it and make it to the weekend.

Every award show works a little differently. At this one, every nominated artist is introduced on stage at the very beginning and then sits in the audience for the rest of the night, only getting up to perform the number they are being recognised for or to actually accept an award.

They've just finished all of the introductions so now it's a waiting game.

Minghao and the other members had been given a few minutes in their dressing room to freshen up before being led out to their seats. A member of staff is herding them through far too many winding corridors to make sense of, and this is when Junhui pulls Minghao aside.

"Are you okay?" He whispers against the shell of Minghao's ear. The tone of his voice betrays how worried he is, and Minghao longs to take his hand. He has to stop himself, though- he knows that it would be noticed, and the last thing they want is any _'unsavoury'_ rumours floating around when they're supposed to be promoting themselves in a good light.

As a consolation, Minghao lifts an arm to curl around Jun's shoulders, fingertips pressed against the side of his neck. He leans in a bit closer to reply. "I'm fine. Just a little tired, is all." Minghao knows that Junhui doesn't believe him. The furrow between his eyebrows is enough to give it away, not to mention the way he clamps his teeth around his lower lip.

Minghao's fingers itch to pull it free, but he knows that he can't. He presses himself closer into Jun's side instead.

It's at this moment that a few of the members of one of their senior groups choose to walk past them, so not only does Minghao jump away from Jun in surprise, but he also has to bow. _Again_.

Junhui is quick enough to catch him around the waist when his world tilts to the left, every breath catching in his throat. He loses the feeling in both his hands and his feet and he's sure that he would be on the floor if it wasn't for Jun's strong arms around his waist. He finds himself being dragged backwards until he's leaning against Junhui's chest, blinking away the dark spots that begin clouding his vision.

When he's feeling a little less like a boneless rag doll, Minghao rolls his head back to rest on Jun's shoulder with a long sigh, no longer bothered about what anyone might see. He's more concerned with staying conscious.

"Breathe, Minghao." Junhui murmurs, lips moving against his temple, both hands splayed across his chest and his stomach. Minghao follows Jun's instructions easily, taking a series of deep breaths until he begins to feel more stable, wrapping his fingers around Junhui's wrists. "Tell me what's going on." Jun is serious this time, and Minghao can't lie to him.

Out of the corner of his eye, Minghao notices that the rest of the boys have stopped in their tracks, turned to face the pair of them. Jeonghan is the only one who steps forward, motioning to the others to stay where they are. If he had the physical capacity, Minghao would roll his eyes.

He's immediately trying to placate Jeonghan's concerned expression. He doesn't need to be coddled right now. He knows that he can get through the rest of this night, and he is damn well going to do it.

"I've just got a bit of a headache. I'll be alright in a minute." Minghao can feel the pounding of Junhui's heart against his spine. He kicks himself for making his boy worry. He should have been more careful- Junhui doesn't deserve to be stressed out over this. "I promise, Jun-ah. I'm okay."

Jun tucks his nose into the spot behind Minghao's ear, hiding.

"You can stay back in the dressing room then, sweetheart. Go and have a lie down. Or we can get you back to the dorms if you want?" Jeonghan tells him, coming close enough to push Minghao's hair back from his face, subtly checking the temperature of Minghao's forehead with the inside of his wrist.

Minghao shakes his head, albeit being careful not to jostle Junhui and not to agitate his headache too badly. "No. I'll stay with you guys. I'm okay." He can only feel Jun's frown, but he can see Jeonghan's.

Although the ache in his head is still persistent, his dizziness has almost faded now that he's standing still and he _knows_ that he can carry on. He's not going to sit out of this opportunity and let his boys down all because of one measly headache.

"Everything alright over here?" One of their managers has made their way to them now, meaning that they need to get moving again soon. They're still in the middle of an awards show and they must be wasting people's time. Minghao is wasting people's time.

"Yeah, we're on our way." Minghao cuts in before Jeonghan can say anything. Minghao gives Jun's wrists a reassuring squeeze before he stands up properly, grateful to find that his legs are feeling stronger than before and might actually be able to hold him up. It's Junhui's turn to wrap an arm around his boyfriend's shoulders.

Jeonghan refuses to be too far from them, staying beside Minghao as they start walking again. He keeps a close eye on the younger and a guiding hand hovering over his lower back.

Minghao is silently hoping that they won't look too conspicuous to their more attentive fans. It's enough to worry his members, he doesn't need the entire internet trying to figure out if something's wrong with him. He tries his best to keep his face sculpted into a mask of calm composure, even when they enter the auditorium and the music hits him like a wall of sound.

Thankfully they've been seated at one of the tables down in the front; Minghao is able to lean forward on his elbows and prop his own head up, taking some of the strain off his neck. However, this does mean being closer to the stage and the speakers and all of the action.

Jeonghan and Junhui remain on his either side, pushing a bottle of water towards him and laying a hand on his thigh respectively. Minghao is grateful for them both, knowing that they understand his wish to keep the knowledge of his ailments just between them- they know that Minghao would always prefer to keep his business to himself rather than broadcasting it.

He's less grateful for the other ten pairs of eyes that remain trained on him throughout the night, no matter whether they are coming from a place of the love and concern of his members. He doesn't need all twelve of them worrying about him.

Minghao tries his best to ignore the ache in his head, knowing that if he can get through all of this waiting, he'll be fine. As soon as he steps foot on stage, there will be enough adrenaline in his system to pull him through everything else- the performance, the anticipation, the presentations.

He just tries not to wince or groan every time his eyes catch one of the strobe lights or there is a particularly loud cheer from the audience.

He's not sure that he's doing a great job.

*

Just as he expected, Minghao is fine for the rest of the evening. After a painful few hours of watching other people perform and watching other people win awards, all thirteen of them go up on stage and kill their performance. Minghao gets through it with only a few minor stumbles and he's buzzing at the end.

He's absolutely full of adrenaline by the time they sit down that he's trembling with it, and it's enough to make him completely forget how crappy he'd been feeling before. His headache is a distant memory and he could only imagine being dizzy right now because of the atmosphere of pure excitement enveloping them all.

They're not even sat down for long because they actually bag a few wins _and_ he manages not to pass out on stage, even though there is a lot more bowing involved.

It's when they get back to the van that he crashes.

As soon as he's in the still quietness of their van, the cold air blasting from the vents prickling his skin, his exhaustion hits him in full force. He falls into the nearest seat as an overwhelming pain flares up in his head, and he's convinced that his skull is about to crack open. His vision is swimming wildly- he can barely make out his own hands let alone his surroundings.

He presses both palms to his forehead to stop his brain from spilling out, choking on a breath when someone pushes him forward. After only a few seconds of being folded in half, he's dry-heaving onto the bit of floor between his own feet.

He's sure that he's done for. The pain in his head is so staggering, he can barely think, let alone see or hear any of the commotion that must be going on around him. His body can't keep up with how overwhelmed he is. He gags and retches, his stomach trying to clear itself out, and the blood drains from each of his limbs to conserve his energy, so he's trembling hard enough to rock the entire vehicle.

He's going to die here. He's convinced of it. He's going to die curled up in a pool of his own vomit as his brain escapes the confines of his skull.

It feels like hours before he's coherent enough to feel the hands rubbing circles into his back and to hear the whispered words from someone beside him. He tries to focus, the pain dulling down once he's breathing again, settling as an aching throb behind his eyes. His vision clears up the more he blinks but he's shaking so hard that everything is fuzzy anyway. He still manages to find Junhui in the seat next to him, leaning towards his boyfriend and hoping to be caught.

Jun draws him in, one hand on the back of Minghao's neck to keep him pressed close, the other one on his chest to make sure that he's still breathing, and breathing _properly_. "It's okay, Hao-Hao. I'm right here, I've got you. You're okay. It's going to be alright." Junhui's words are murmured against the top of his head, and Minghao is glad that he can only hear one voice. The fizzing in his ears is already loud enough without everyone talking on top of each other.

"I'm okay. I'm okay." He says, scooting up a little and resting his temple against Junhui's collarbone, opening his eyes as soon as he feels like he can. "I'm okay now." Even as he says this, there's a sharp sting in the back of his skull and he's biting back a gag. He's trying to stay calm, trying to keep everyone else calm, but he feels really bad.

"Let's just get you home," Seungcheol says, albeit reluctantly, ushering the rest of the members into their seats, even Jeonghan, who would probably be more happy sitting on the floor if it meant being closer to his poor dongsaeng.

Minghao can feel tears building under his eyelids as Seungcheol helps Junhui strap him in, being jostled around causing his head to ache more and more. He blinks them away.

Someone chucks a blanket forward from the back of the van when Seungcheol asks for one, laying it over Minghao. With a groan, Minghao pulls it up until it covers his face, blocking out the light and the noise. Junhui wraps his fingers around the hem just to ensure that Minghao isn't smothering himself, and then they're off. They're finally going home.

"It's a good thing we don't have work tomorrow," Junhui says against the top of his head, punctuating with a kiss. "We'll get you feeling better."

"I have things to do tomorrow," Minghao whispers back, his voice muffled by the fabric over his face. He knows that Junhui is scowling without even being able to see it. He cuddles closer to distract him, worming an arm out of the blanket to wrap around Junhui's waist. "Hold me."

*

The next morning, Minghao's alarm goes off bright and early- he's lucky that Junhui turned out to be such a heavy sleeper. Ever since they'd organised this break, Minghao has been planning to get some painting done, and the best time to do that is first thing in the morning. That's always when he feels the most creative.

He's fine, at first. He seems to have slept off the headache and he can open his eyes without any issue, staring at the wall as he steels himself to get out of bed.

He sits up, kicks his legs over the edge of the mattress, and then he blacks out.

Minghao wakes up for the second time with his head cradled in Junhui's lap and a crowd of worried hyungs blocking his view of the ceiling.

"Hey there," Jun whispers, running a couple of fingers up and down the sides of his face. His hands are cold, as always, and it feels nice against his skin.

There are black spots and stars dancing all across his vision but he can still make out Jun's face and just how worried he looks. Minghao turns his head to nuzzle a cheek against Junhui's thigh, wanting to reassure him just a little bit. It doesn't seem to help because as soon as he moves, a stab of pain in his head makes him wince and Jun's body tenses up.

Suddenly Jisoo appears out of nowhere, kneeling down next to Minghao and bringing a damp flannel to his forehead. He presses it against Minghao's flushed skin and he has to admit that it feels quite soothing, but he doesn't really want them to know that. He's done with all of this coddling.

"What are you doing?" Minghao asks, grimacing at just how rough his voice sounds. This can't be helping to convince them that he's fine.

"You've got a fever, sweetheart," Jisoo tells Minghao, and he is almost surprised. He knows that his brain is being a bitch and it's throwing his balance off, but a fever- he's not that sick. "How's your head feeling?"

"It's fine." Jisoo hums like he definitely doesn't believe him.

"You didn't seem very well yesterday, huh?" Jisoo continues, and Minghao grimaces. He was a mess yesterday. Jun thumbs at his forehead, smoothing out the furrow between his eyebrows. Minghao meets his eyes and Junhui smiles at him, although it's small and tense.

Minghao can tell immediately that Jun is stressed out. He always gets this way when one of the kids is sick, but it's always worse when Minghao is the one who's unwell. Junhui can't help but imagine all of the things that could go wrong, and it freaks him out. Not that seeing your boyfriend passing out first thing in the morning doesn't put one on edge.

"Listen to your hyungs," Junhui tells him and Minghao easily complies. He can't argue with Junhui usually, let alone when he looks so sad. And especially when the look on Jun's face because of him.

"You need to rest, Minghao-yah," Seungcheol says from over Jisoo's shoulder. “You've exhausted yourself with how hard you've been working. Rest today, and then if you're not feeling better tomorrow, we'll book you a doctor's appointment. Okay?"

"No. Not okay." Minghao doesn't mean to be rude, but he can't help it. He just wants everybody to back off so that he can go on pretending that everything's normal. So that he can get something useful done. And he definitely doesn't want to go to the doctors.

"Why are you so pissed off?" It's Jeonghan, this time. He's perched close to Jun, and Minghao notices that he's got one hand in Junhui's hair, carding through the strands gently. Minghao is grateful. Junhui needs some love right now, hopefully, it will help to keep him calm. It would kill him if Jun gets worked up and upset over this.

"I'm not." Jeonghan scoffs, glaring down at him until he gives in. He can see Jisoo out of the corner of his eye, trying to will Jeonghan into being a little easier on their dongsaeng. Jeonghan doesn't notice, or if he does, he doesn't care. "We never get days off."

Jeonghan's expression softens. "You've got things planned?" Minghao's instinct is to nod, but he remembers what that would do to his headache and refrains.

"I just don't want to waste all of this time moping about in bed." He almost feels bad, because he knows that Junhui is going to take that to heart. It's common knowledge that, along with a lot of the other members, Junhui likes to spend their days off lazing around. It's healing for him, he gets energy from just doing nothing for a while. Minghao knows this and doesn't want to judge him for it, but that’s probably what it sounds like he’s doing right now. A sleepy Junhui cuddled up in a pile of blankets is far from Minghao’s least favourite thing.

Minghao, though, he gets frustrated so easily when he's doing nothing. _He_ gets energy from being productive, from using his time to his advantage. He wants to paint and work on his photography and explore the city- all of the things he has to sacrifice for the sake of their jobs. If he's sick, he doesn't get to do any of that. That's what sucks.

Junhui's fingers have made it all the way down to Minghao's neck now, pressing gently at his collarbones, digging into the knots of tension in his shoulders. Minghao sighs, nudging his nose at the inside of Jun's wrist as a wordless thank you.

"I understand that honey, but you need to take care of yourself. _We_ need you to take care of yourself. Just take it slow, alright?" Minghao chooses not to argue any more. If he does, they'll never leave. They'll probably strap him down just to make sure he stays in bed.

"Are you alright to sit up?" Junhui asks him, his voice soft and shaky and Minghao feels horrible about it. He manages to nod, but screws his eyes shut as Jeonghan and Seungcheol lift him by the shoulders. Junhui scoots forwards to hold him up, hands rubbing comforting circles into his chest until he takes a deep breath and relaxes again. "Have some water, baby."

Jisoo brings a glass to his lips but Minghao can only take a few sips before it makes him feel nauseous. This headache is sending his whole body off the rails. Seungcheol announces that it's bedtime for Minghao and then they have to face their next task.

Getting Minghao into bed is a long process, but they get there in the end, even if Minghao has to stop them multiple times so that he can swallow down the bile in his throat. Moving just the slightest bit is making him feel so sick.

Once he's settled, though, Junhui cuddles up beside him and the other three leave them be. Minghao tucks his face against Jun's collarbone and hangs onto his waist. He hates all of this so much. He tries to distract himself- the worst thing he can do right now is wallow in how awful he feels. Then he’ll never be able to push himself past this.

"Where are Soonyoung-hyung and Channie?" Minghao would be surprised if they had managed to sleep through that whole ordeal, but he doesn't want to risk rolling over to check whether they're in their bed.

"They left while you were unconscious," Junhui replies, and Minghao desperately wishes his head didn't hurt just so that he could roll his eyes. They're making such a fuss about this.

"I wasn't _unconscious_." He argues. This is all so stupid.

"Seungcheol-hyung was halfway through dialling for an ambulance when you woke up." Minghao freezes, blinking against Jun's shoulder. "You were unconscious." The tone of Junhui's voice is what makes Minghao believe him. He sounds close to tears- he's really torn up over this.

Minghao wraps his fingers into the fabric of Jun's jumper, snuggling as close as he can. "I'm sorry for scaring you." Junhui just breathes against his neck, too tired to lecture Minghao about why he should be focused on his own needs. They've had this conversation more times than they can count and Minghao knows exactly what he would say.

Instead, Junhui lays an arm across Minghao's ribs, although being careful not to put too much pressure on his poor stomach. He kisses the top of Minghao's head and whispers into his hair. "Get some sleep. I love you."

*

"What are you doing?" Junhui asks as Minghao hauls himself out of bed, sitting down on the floor in front of the desk. He has to remind himself to breathe when his head spins so that he doesn't end up in the same position as earlier. His headache is still present but definitely getting better, but he probably still shouldn't move too fast.

He had managed to sleep for a few more hours before he woke up again, and then he'd only lasted a few minutes before he got frustrated, rattling through a list in his head of all the things he had wanted to do this weekend. Even Junhui's cute little face just inches from his couldn't keep him in bed.

Jun sighs as Minghao digs around in the bottom drawer for his art supplies, spreading his sketchbook open on top of an old dustsheet. He grabs a pencil and staunchly ignores the way it is trembling in his grip.

"Minghao, please," Junhui says, and Minghao finds himself turning back around. Jun has shuffled over so that he's curled up on Minghao's side of the bed, watching him with an adorable pout on his lips. "You're sick, Hao. You need to stay in bed." Minghao has to look away from his pleading eyes, otherwise, he'll definitely cave.

"I'm fine, Jun-ah. I feel a lot better." He tells the pillow beneath Jun's head.

"Then why can't you keep your eyes on me for more than one second." Minghao curses inwardly. Jun is right. Not only is it impossible to lie directly to Junhui's face, but focusing on one spot for too long is making him dizzy, and looking at Jun means facing the light that is streaming in through the window, which is threatening to bring his headache back in full force. "You're in pain."

"It's just a little headache. And it's nearly gone now." Junhui lets out a huff of air and half-rolls off the mattress and onto the floor. He shuffles across the carpet- looking adorably ruffled with his pyjamas and his bed-head- until he can wrap himself around Minghao's back. A pair of sleeve-covered wrists cross over his stomach and a chin is propped on his shoulder.

"We have the day off, Hao-Hao. Why can't you just stay in bed for a bit? You could stay in bed with _me_." Minghao is startled suddenly by how sad Jun sounds. Minghao should know that this isn't just from his anxiety surrounding the boys getting sick. Junhui just likes it when Minghao cuddles up with him and lets himself be doted on.

"Jun-ah, I promise that I'm okay. I've been itching to get some more painting done, I never get time when we have schedules. I just want to do this." Junhui gives in- Minghao can feel it in the way he slumps against his back, sighing into the curve of his neck.

"Can I stay here?" Jun asks, his voice too quiet. Minghao hums, turning his face to press a kiss against Jun's cheekbone, whispering against his skin.

"Of course."

Minghao looks back to his book, trying to interpret the lines that are drifting about on the page in front of him. He's been planning this piece for weeks, he's been so excited to get started on it properly, but now he can't even remember what it was supposed to look like. He blinks a couple of times to clear his eyes and tries to focus- but it's _hard_. He finds himself groaning in frustration without even thinking about it.

"What's wrong?" Jun asks, still content to lie on him in silence this whole time, now tucking his nose into the dip of Minghao's jaw.

"It doesn't make any sense. " Minghao replies. He sniffles a little, trying to hold in the warm tears that suddenly gather around his eyelashes. Jun hums a little, confused. Minghao drops his pencil to the floor and gestures to the page in front of them with uncoordinated hands. " _This_. I've been thinking about this for so long- and now I can't- can't see it. I don't understand."

Junhui must hear the tears in his voice because he shushes Minghao, drawing slow circles into his chest, at the same time nudging the sketchbook away with his feet so that it's no longer in Minghao's eye-line. "Why don't we go and get some breakfast?" Minghao wants to argue, he wants to complain and stay sat here until he's figure this out, but he also doesn't want to look at that book anymore.

"Fine."

*

It's just gone noon when Minghao decides that he's bored again. Well, it's not a decision- it's more like he can feel their free minutes ticking away for every moment that he's not doing anything, like a metronome in the back of his head which is steadily speeding up.

Junhui had fallen asleep in the armchair after they had been cuddling for a bit, so Minghao manages to sneak away from him quite easily.

He heads straight for the hip hop room.

"Gyu." Mingyu startles awake. He had been taking advantage of their time off by spending every waking moment in bed- it's been a long while since he's been able to nap in the middle of the day, purely for enjoyment. Napping isn't quite as fun when it's a necessity derived from pure exhaustion, and when it's done on a dressing room floor.

Mingyu groans and presses his face into the nearest pillow. "I thought people were supposed to be quiet when they're sick." He mumbles into the fabric. Minghao doesn't seem to hear him- at least, Mingyu hopes that he doesn't.

"Mingyu, get up. We're going out." Mingyu groans again, rolling over so that he can look at Minghao in the doorway. He's leaning heavily against the wall like his legs aren’t strong enough to hold him up, and Mingyu is almost frightened by the lack of colour in his cheeks. He looks _sick_.

"Why? Have you asked Jeonghan-hyung?" Mingyu asks, and Minghao rolls his eyes. Mingyu doesn't miss the way he has to grip onto the doorframe as he does so like he's close to falling over.

"I want to get some new photos. And no, he's not my mother, and he's not yours either." Mingyu frowns. He really just wants to force Minghao back into bed- there's no way that he should be going out when he's like this, but he seems pretty determined. Minghao is a force to be reckoned with when he really wants something.

"If I say no are you going to go on your own?" Minghao nods, making Mingyu's decision for him. "Okay. Just let me get some clothes on."

They make their way into the city, cameras slung around their necks. They head towards their favourite park to take pictures, a small place a little distance from the main sections of Seoul. It's usually pretty quiet so they don't have to worry so much about being recognised or getting in someone's way.

Minghao gets Mingyu positioned under one of the weeping willows, stepping back and lifting his camera to his face. Mingyu holds still for a second. It's only when he's turning to face the other way that he narrows his eyes at Minghao. "You're shaking." There's no way that any of Minghao's photos can be in focus when his hands are trembling that much, his camera doing the same by association.

"It's just a little cold out," Minghao replies, and it's Mingyu's turn to roll his eyes. He walks over to Minghao, ignoring him when he complains about losing his shot.

"It's twenty-two degrees and you're wearing a jumper." Mingyu reaches out to pull Minghao's camera from him, the image of it shattering on the concrete flashing behind his eyes and making him shudder. Minghao doesn't have the strength to resist him. As soon as his hands are empty, he’s wrapping his arms around himself and shivering even harder, blinking slowly as he tries to get a handle on himself.

"No. It's just. I'm just. I'm just a little cold." He's trying to be convincing but it's not working even a little bit. Mingyu slips the strap of Minghao's camera onto his neck to hang next to his own, and then he wraps an arm around Minghao's shoulders, guiding him back towards the entrance of the park.

"Let's go home." Minghao shakes his head but he doesn't step out of Mingyu's grasp. In fact, he leans closer instead, like he doesn't trust the strength of his own legs to keep him upright. Mingyu definitely doesn't trust them.

Mingyu starts to lead Minghao away, but on second thought he pauses. He takes his hands off Minghao for just long enough to slip his jacket off, laying it across Minghao's shoulders instead. It just confirms his worries when Minghao doesn't complain or tease him for how cheesy his action is- Minghao must be feeling really ill.

Mingyu can't help the protective arm that he keeps around Minghao for the whole way home, not even bothered about how it looks to anyone else. He's half-convinced that as soon as he lets go, Minghao will become nothing more than a puddle of limbs on the pavement.

The further they walk and the more Minghao curls into his side, the more worried Mingyu becomes. He knew that he shouldn't have let Minghao leave the dorms, he knew that he wasn't up for it. And now he's probably got pneumonia or hyperthermia or something scary like that all because of him. He's really frightened, and Minghao's silence doesn't do anything to help.

The moment they get back into their dorm, Mingyu calls out for his hyungs, a frantic shrill to his voice that has them running. Minghao is still shaking where he is tucked under Mingyu's arms and taking breaths almost as uneven as Mingyu's. Jeonghan and Junhui sprint towards them, almost every other member following closely behind. "Hyung, help. He's- I don't know. Help."

As Jeonghan and Junhui focus in on Minghao, Wonwoo comes to Mingyu's free side. He takes Mingyu into his arms when Jeonghan pries Minghao away. Mingyu stoops over to hide his face in Wonwoo's neck, sighing when a gentle hand cards through his hair. He tries not to think about the terrifying pallor of Minghao's skin and how small he felt tucked against him. He just focuses on relaxing- he knows that Minghao is in good hands now.

"I thought I had told you to stay in bed, Minghao-yah?" Jeonghan accuses, but his voice is soft, words murmured around the kisses that he presses to Minghao's forehead. Minghao wouldn't have the energy to resist him even if he wanted to.

"I just- I just wanted-" Minghao starts, but he can't continue. He doesn't know what's wrong with him. He's shaking so hard, he feels like his skeleton is going to rattle straight out of his skin, yet he's boiling on the inside. His lungs feel like they're on fire, heating up the rest of his organs.

He's so unsteady. He can barely think, let alone string any meaningful sentences together. He twists and writhes in the arms that are surrounding him, trying to find Jun's chest to snuggle into. "Hey, Hao-Hao. Come here, I'm here." He follows the sound of Junhui's voice, turning to the left and only relaxing once he's completely encompassed in his boyfriend's arms.

He blocks everything out but the familiar scent in his nostrils and the gentle hands on the back of his head. 

"Deep breaths, Hao. You're okay." Junhui's whispered words are enough to get Minghao calmed down, and he finds himself following Jun's instructions instinctively. Jun runs a palm up and down the length of Minghao's spine, grounding him. "There you go."

"Alright. Everyone out. Jun-ah, let's get him on the sofa." Jeonghan falls naturally into his motherly role, unable to resist the instinct to care for his dongsaengs. He's always the most calm and collected of all of them when things like this happen- Jeonghan always knows what to do. Minghao almost feels guilty for what he had told Mingyu earlier.

The pair of them get Minghao sat down, Jeonghan dragging a couple of blankets around him and tucking him in, the fabric bunched up under his chin. He's tempted to tell Jeonghan how warm he feels despite his shivering, but that would only serve to make him more concerned.

"Bug, could you go and make some hot tea?" Jeonghan asks, absentmindedly stroking a hand through Minghao's hair as he speaks to Jun. Junhui seems conflicted- he doesn't want to leave Minghao's side, not when he's like this. But the look on Jeonghan's face reassures him that Minghao is in safe hands, even if he is about to get a proper talking to. The kids need to be scolded sometimes, but Junhui will never be the one to do it. He prefers being good cop.

Jun leaves a line of kisses on Minghao's cheekbone before heading through to the kitchen. Minghao grimaces as soon as he's alone with Jeonghan, reluctantly meeting his hyung's eyes.

"Minghao, you are exhausted. You have a fever, you are passing out all over the place, you're shivering like it’s the middle of winter, and I'm pretty sure that you have a migraine. Do you understand that?" Minghao nods, shrinking under Jeonghan's gaze. "Yes? Then why can't you just take a break?"

Minghao can hear the kettle being boiled in the kitchen and desperately wishes that Junhui was still at his side. He knows that Jeonghan is only doing this because he cares about his dongsaeng- it always is for their own benefit- but getting told off is never fun. Minghao feels like a child being scolded and it doesn't feel good. "I just want to enjoy our time off." He's so quiet, he can barely hear himself.

Jeonghan seems to notice how uncomfortable he is, moving to perch on the sofa next to him, one arm around his shoulders. He brushes Minghao's messy hair out of his face and sighs. "Why can't you enjoy healing?" Minghao scoffs.

"How am I supposed to enjoy this?" Everyone knows how much Minghao despises wasting time. He would rather spend every minute of every day doing something useful than lying in bed and relaxing. Getting sick and becoming bed-ridden is his worst nightmare.

Jeonghan presses a lingering kiss to the apple of his cheek with a fond smile. "Well, you've got an excuse to spend all of your time in Junhui's lap, for one."

"Oh."

*

"Hey, where did Jeonghan-hyung go?" Junhui asks when he returns to the living room with Minghao's cup of tea. He sits down, Minghao worming his hands out of his blanket swaddle to cradle the warm mug between his palms with a quiet 'thank you.'

"He convinced me that I’m being an idiot and left you to cuddle me back to health." Junhui snorts in amusement.

"Of course he did." Jun is chuckling at Jeonghan's usual antics but his laughter fades out when he spots the look on Minghao's face. "Everything okay?" Minghao lets out a breath, taking a sip of his drink as he deliberates his next words.

"I'm sorry." Jun frowns, confused. "I know you worry whenever I get ill, and I wasn't making it any easier on you by acting like a brat."

Junhui shuffles closer and hooks an arm around the back of Minghao's neck. "Hey-" Minghao shakes his head- he's not done.

"And, I'm sorry that we haven't lounged around in bed like I know you wanted to. I took that away from you by stressing you out, but you deserve to relax, especially when we have the time." Junhui tilts his head to one side, staring at Minghao with what might be the softest smile he's ever seen.

"I love you so much." Minghao goes to set his mug down on the table until Jun stops him. "Finish your tea, baby. You're still shaking." Minghao does as instructed.

"I love you, hyung. Thank you for taking care of me, even if I was being a bitch about it." Jun shakes his head, moving Minghao's mug when he's done and pulling the younger into his arms, pressing his cheek against the top of Minghao's head. Minghao hides his face in the dip in the centre of Jun's chest, sighing softly.

"Are you gonna come snuggle with me?" Junhui asks like this is what he's been waiting for all along. And it must be.

The thing is, Junhui loves a good cuddle. He would spend all of his time wrapped up in someone's arms if he could. He loves running his fingers through a head of hair, he loves whispered words that can only be heard by the person splayed across his chest, and he loves pressing kisses to any patch of skin that his lips can reach. Junhui's ideal way to spend a break from work is to be pressed up against Minghao the entire time.

But Minghao is stubborn. Junhui knows that he would usually make a compromise between their differing recreational wishes- they would spend half of their time getting lost in the city and the other half curled around each other in bed.

But Minghao is even more stubborn when he is sick, especially when he has an extra reason for not wanting to be. It's no surprise that he had overlooked Jun's longing for cuddles, not when he was so busy trying to convince everyone that he was the pinnacle of health.

"Of course." Minghao presses impossibly closer, tucking his head into the gap beneath Jun's chin, nudging his nose against the warm column of Junhui's throat. With a pair of strong and familiar arms around him, his shivering calms down and he feels safe again. In Junhui's embrace, he doesn't feel that pressure to be one-hundred per cent okay. He doesn't feel the need to prove anything to anyone. He can just exist.

"How are you feeling, though? Really?" Junhui asks. The tone of Jun's voice is enough to coerce the truth out of anyone. He just cares- he just really, _really cares_. Minghao can't disappoint him again.

His headache is still burning at the base of his skull and his fit of the chills has left him feeling unbalanced and uneasy. He's sure that Junhui knows all of this already.

"I just want to lie down with you." Junhui hums, a content noise that puts Minghao even more at ease. As long as Jun is happy, he is too.

"I can arrange that."

As usual, Junhui is so careful with Minghao. He treats him as if he's so delicate, like he could break apart at any moment. He unwraps all of the blankets from around Minghao, one by one, like he's opening a gift and wants to keep the paper. He scoops Minghao up and into his arms so swiftly, waiting for Minghao to settle comfortably against his chest before carrying him through to their bedroom.

Soonyoung and Chan are already in there, half-asleep and cuddled up in their own bed. They still manage to coo when they spot Jun and Minghao in the doorway, despite the exhausted looks on their faces. It's just like that pair to spend their day off working on new choreography.

"You're finally letting someone take care of you, huh?" Soonyoung teases. His words are aimed at Minghao but Junhui answers for him, as Minghao busies himself with hiding his blushing cheeks in Jun's top. Junhui presses a lingering kiss to the crown of his head.

"He hasn't got a choice," Junhui replies. Minghao swats at his shoulder and whines until Jun shuts him up with a kiss. "No complaining, just sleeping."

"I hope you're feeling better, hyung." Chan murmurs as Jun is laying Minghao down and pulling the duvet up to his chin. Minghao turns his head to smile at their maknae who is splayed out on Soonyoung's chest, fingers fiddling with the lobe of Soonyoung's ear, the elder’s slow blinking giving away the secret of how to get Kwon Soonyoung settled and sleepy.

"I am, Channie-yah." Chan grins, although it doesn't hide the bags beneath his eyes. "Hey, no working tomorrow, okay? If I'm going to stay in bed then so are you. And Soonyoung-hyung." Soonyoung's eyes shoot open at the sound of his own name.

"Okay," Chan whispers back, soothing Soonyoung again with a few quiet words that Minghao can't quite make out.

By the time Chan is closing his eyes, Junhui is in his pyjamas and standing beside Minghao with his in hand. He helps Minghao to change and feeds him a few sips of water before slipping into bed beside him, curling up against his side. Minghao presses their foreheads together.

"I love you." He whispers into the quiet of their bedroom. Junhui grins, tilting his chin forwards until their lips touch.

"I love you more." Minghao is grinning as well. "Get some sleep."

**Author's Note:**

> junnie just wants to cuddle god damn it
> 
> so this was written as a fic swap with my one and only, my favourite gal, lena! ([mainvocalrocky](https://archiveofourown.org/users/infinityxu/pseuds/mainvocalrocky)/[mainvocalminghao](https://mainvocalminghao.tumblr.com/)) you’re all in luck because this means that there is another awesome fic for you all to check over on her page. which she wrote! for me!
> 
> but honestly lena is one of my favourite writers on here, she always manages to write exactly what i want to read and i love her very much. thank you lena for writing with me!
> 
> by the way, minghao definitely has the softest hair in all of seventeen. that’s it.
> 
> [my tumblr](https://hattieie.tumblr.com)
> 
>  **03/08/19** wow i just realised how many mistakes there are in this, gross. hopefully they're all fixed now


End file.
